Opening: Fullmetal Alchemist, Puella Magi Madoka Magica style
by nightelf37
Summary: Yet another "AMV in script form". Absolutely different from a songfic, don't confuse this for those. Exactly what it says on the tin.


nightelf37: Here is another "AMV in script form". It's NOT a songfic. Songfics add lyrics in the middle of a story and nothing else. These fics need the song, and I try my best to help you imagine how I imagine it, since I have no real video skills. This time, I'll be "re-enacting" the opening for _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ with _Fullmetal Alchemist_ characters. You can check YouTube or Dailymotion or whatever video sites are out there for what the opening looks like.

This fic assumes you've reached near the end of either the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ manga or the _Brotherhood_ anime. Now let's get this started.

* * *

 _kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo (Every time I stop and stumble and doubt in darkness,)_

{fade in from white and scroll up to a lake, where two figures are standing on the surface}

 _me wo toji tashikameru (I close my eyes and think back to you.)_

{close-up of the two, Alphonse Elric on the left side and Edward Elric on the right}

 _oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo (We made a vow. A promise to carry onward. I'll see it through.)_

{close-up of their arms and their clenched (metal) hands, then a horizontal split showing the two brothers, Al's at the bottom and Ed's at the top, which expresses guilt without tears, and then cut back to the far-view from the first time}

{fade to white as the title "Fullmetal Alchemist" comes up, and then finally cut to Ed giving a bored sigh}

 _itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo (When I was young, the sky shone clear and bright and blue)_

{Edward is seated with his legs crossed at the lower left of the screen, and Alphonse is doing the same at the lower right as he twiddles his fingers. The scenes at the back change to the following: Ed being chased by a big dog, him waiting impatiently as Winry Rockbell fixes his arm, Al looking for his missing head…}

 _watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no? (And I smiled through every day, knowing that all my dreams would come true.)_

{…Ed annoyed at seeing kittens inside of Al, Roy Mustang giving orders to the brothers, Ed and Al shying away from a studly Alex Armstrong, Al's head knocked off by a wrench, Izumi Curtis chasing Ed, and then also chasing Al, and then catching them both. Meanwhile, lower-left! Edward is slowly losing his temper while lower-right! Alphonse slowly sneaks away. Cut to a close-up of Al looking at the 'camera'}

 _afuredashita fuan no kage wo (Now that I've grown, the sky fades dark and disappears.)_

{Nighttime at a bedroom; Ed is sleeping while Al watches over him, then begins to look out the window…}

 _nando demo saite kono sekai ayun de kou (And the future I once dreamed dissolves before by doubts and fears.)_

{then leans at the door, then 'looks' at his own head, and then adjusts it back. Amidst a pure background, a pair of tender arms wrap themselves gently around Ed's neck from behind in an embrace, and cut to his face as he reacts and the screen flashes to white.}

 _tomedonaku kizamareta (Then you came to me, took me by the hand.)_

{Fade to Ed being knocked down on the ground, and then of Al extending a hand towards him}

 _toki ha ima hajimari tsuge (And the strength you shared helped me to rise and stand.)_

{Ed then gets up and takes the hand, and Al helps his brother to his feet as he gives a smile}

 _kawaranai omoi wo nose (Let the clocks tick by, let the days fade away.)_

{Fade, one by one to the beat, to Father, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath (his face in shadow), Sloth, and Pride (his shadows)}

 _tozasareta tobira akeyou ('Cause I found the path my heart will walk today!)_

{Cut to the following snippets; Winry and Pinako at their house, Ling and his two bodyguards as they travel, Roy passing papers to Riza Hawkeye and Alex, Scar walking with Xiao Mei, Izumi twirling a knife, Olivier Mira Armstrong looking in the distance at the Briggs fortress, top view of umbrellas and one user looks up to reveal Hohenheim, then end with Ed and Al staring at the 'camera' resolutely as it zooms in on them as it fades to white}

 _mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame (Now my heart's alive, and racing towards the future, there's no doubt that can dare hold me back!)_

{snap to black as the Elric brothers' Alchemist circle expands; cut to Ed and Al running together as they pass various familiar settings, alternating between city and countryside settings}

 _muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora ha (I'm gonna fly on forward into that blue sky, boundless and right!)_

{as they continue running, the scene suddenly cut to black; a pair of eyes blink themselves open, fade to white and to a top view of Ed lying down on the grass, Al laying opposite him, and their heads close together}

 _kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete (I still pray and hope that one day we'll be together.)_

{cut to the sky, where the rain was just ending and a rainbow forms, and back to Ed as he closes his eyes and forms a big grin on his face}

 _kureru dakara kowakunai (I'll ride onward, and see you again, my friend.)_

{cut to a scene of the Elric brothers confronting Father for the first time}

 _mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai (I won't stop until the end! I won't give in!)_

{pan up and past the Amestris Capitol Building amidst the night sky, show a resolute Ed, pan up further to the moon, show Al, then the camera slows and stops as the logo appears; cut to an outdoor scene in the dawn, where Ed and Al are sitting together at a hilltop, their hometown behind them}

* * *

nightelf37: Spoiler alert. I plan on using the PMMM opening for **Shisno Chronicles** as well. But only after **Shisno Chronicles: Equestria Girls**. And the arms at Ed's neck are supposed to be of his and Al's mother. See ya on Third!


End file.
